Changed Cherryblossom
by Tripple-dragon
Summary: Sasuke has called Sakura weak too many times. So she decides to focus more on her training, and with the help of her inner, she becomes more powerful. Everyone think's she still like's Sasuke but there opinion changes when the exams start.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Changed Cherryblossom

It was a sunny morning in the village of konoha, the birds were singing and chirping and the streets were bustling with happy people. But unfortunately for a certain person things aren't going too go so well. Three members of team 7 were waiting at the bridge for there sensei too come.

1 hour

2 hours - Where the hell is he!!

3 hours - Ugh!!

4 hours

5 hours

Poof!

"Yo"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!"

"Sorry I was in a meeting and it ran late. Plus I saw an old lady in need of-

"LIAR!!" the blond kid said

"Whatever. Let's start training. We're far behind."

"Yeah because of you!" They all started walking to team sevens normal training grounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp

Everyone was panting and breathing hard, all except for Kakashi of course.

"Tomorrow I want you guys to be here early. I have to tell you something. Later" After that, there sensei did some quick hand signs and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Sakura-Chan want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked with hope evident in his voice

"No Naruto" Sakura said flatly and a little annoyed

"Oh ok then. Later" He said dejectedly as he walked away. He kind of anticipated it anyway

Sakura focused her attention on Sasuke who was starting to walk away.

"Uhm, Sasuke would you like to go out or something. You know get too know each other. It would help our teamwork." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sakura leave me the fuck alone! I don't like you and I never will, so quit asking me out like all those damn fan girls and start training harder. This isn't a game and you will die because were sick of protecting you. If you did train you might actually be of some help instead of a burden."

With those cruel but true (kinda) words spoken he turned and walked away leaving Sakura to stand alone at the training grounds. _(Stand alone complex -.-')_

Sakura's heart broke and shattered after hearing those words. She turned and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bold/italics-inner Sakura**_

Sakura's POV

She ran through the streets of konoha and all the while crying her eyes out. When she got home she opened the door thankful her parents weren't there. She ran too her room and flopped on her bed and cried until the tears wouldn't come.

"How could Sasuke-kun say that?"

"_**Because it's true. What have we done too help our team?" Her inner asked**_

…………….

"_**Exactly, we've done nothing whatsoever too help them. We've just been a burden while they got hurt and we sat on the sidelines watching and being protected. That's how weak and pathetic we are."**_

"Well what am I suppose to do, Kakashi only really focuses on Sasuke and Naruto because they have talent. He would never take me seriously"

"_**Mmmmm well you could take directions from me and I'll instruct you on how too fight and train properly. I know a lot of Jutsu's too!!"**_

"You can do that?" Sakura asked with her voice full of hope

"_**Yah huh. But we'll train in secret."**_

"Why"

"_**Well, would you like too have your team see your progress or would you like too wait and make a big surprise?"**_

"Oh, I see you're point. So when can we start?"

"_**Soon. I've got to plan this stuff you know." "Now, let's go shopping. You're outfit kinda sucks for someone who was more focused on her looks."**_

"Thanks a lot" She was kinda irritated by that comment but nonetheless went too look herself over in the mirror.

Her eyes were pink and puffy from crying but after awhile it disappeared and she walked out the front door and went off too the shopping district.

Normal POV

When she came home, she had so many bags that she dropped them off at the front door and only put half of it in her closet. The rest could wait until tomorrow. She quickly took a shower, got dressed and went too sleep.

Beep!

Beep!!

BEEP!!!

BEE- SMASH!!!

Ignoring the failed attempts of her alarm clock she went back too sleep.

Sakura's POV

When I woke up it was way later then it is when I usually get there. I looked too the side too see the remnants of my clock. Since it was broken it meant it went off and thus meant I was late. I shot up out of my bed, took a quick shower and ran down the steps but tripped over the bags I left and fell on my face. I cursed and was mad that I stupidly left them at the door but was out the door running too the bridge. As I was running I accidentally bumped into someone and landed hard on my ass. When I looked up I just happened too see……guess, if you didn't read ahead one or two lines.

Normal POV

"Oops, my bad. Sorry Sakura-Chan." He offered her his hand, which she took.

"Thanks Naruto" She said as she dusted off her dress.

"No problem." He said with a big grin on his face. "But shouldn't you be at the bridge already?"

"I accidentally overslept. What about you?"

"Same" He said as they both started to walk together

As they rounded the corner they saw two ninja's who looked like they were from another village. Also there were three kids that looked like they were from the academy. (You know who they are right?) One of the ninja's was grabbing the boy by the collar.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!!?"

"_**Oh my god I swear my eardrums just burst. Does he know anything about volume control?!"**_

(I'm just gonna say there names since you know who they r)

Konkuro looked at Naruto and said "It's none of your business you brat" as he continued to choke the kid

"Put the kid down fatass!!" he tried to irritate the pig shaped hat wearing ninja so he might leave the boy alone and focus more on him instead. But unfortunately that didn't work at all. Well he got him irritated.

"That's it. As soon as I'm done with him I'll kill you next." He choked the kid even more.

A rock flew and hit Konkuro's hand which made him drop the kid. The little boy (Konohamaru) quickly scurried away to his friends as the ninja looked at Sasuke.

"This place is crawling with brats. I guess I'll have to kill you all."

"But what If he finds out" Temari said

"Who care's, he won't care if there eliminated. As he was reaching for his weapon he heard a voice that made him go rigid.

"Konkuro, what do you think your doing"

As they all looked up they saw a red headed kid next too sasuke on another branch hanging upside down. Sasuke looked surprised but you couldn't really tell because he's Sasuke.

"Oh hey Gaara. I was just messing with them. There the ones who started it anyway."

"Shut up. You're an embarrassment to our village. We're leaving."

"Wait. What's your name?"

As they turned around he said "Gaara Subaku. Sp? I'm also curious about you as well."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Blah blah blah. As they were about too leave again, Sakura who was oddly quiet decided to speak up.

"A ninja isn't aloud in another ninja village without permission. So state your purpose."

"_**Nice job of trying to sound brave."**_

They turned around again and looked at Sakura.

"We have permission. And we're here for the chuunin exam." Temari Said with annoyance

"The what?" They asked with curiosity

(_Blah blah blah I don't feel like explaining because I stayed up to right this cuz I was bored so I'll have Kakashi do it)_

They left after that -.-'


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

After the sand siblings left they went to the bridge to wait for Kakashi.

When they got there, surprisingly Kakashi was already there.

"Well, now that you guys are here I can explain to you what's going on. You might have met other teams from different villages. But three weeks from now the chuunin exams will be held here."

"What exactly are the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"The chuunin exams are the tests you take to become a chuunin. However, there is a chance that you could die which is the reason I need you to sign these" In his hand were three slips of paper that he handed each of his students.

"You can choose not to take the exams if you don't think you can, and wait until next time. You have until the exams start to train and prepare yourselves. And if I were you I would start now. Meet here if you're going to take the test and I'll tell you where to go. Later." Like always he poofed away.

Naruto started blabbering away but Sakura was too busy talking to her Inner to care.

'Did he say that we could die? '

'_**Yeah I believe he did. But don't worry I'll make sure you don't die because I don't wanna die'**_

'Thank you so much for caring'

'_**You're welcome, now I need you to go pick up some stuff. '**_

'What stuff exactly?'

'_**Well I need you to get some extra weapons, weights, and some food then go to training ground #14'**_

'What's the food for?'

'_**I eat what you eat and you skipped breakfast and I'm hungry now GET WHAT I ASKED FOR!!' And after saying that her inner receded into the recesses of her mind.**_

'You didn't have to yell, jeez'

"SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!!!!!!"

"Huh?" when Sakura started to pay attention she realized that Naruto had asked her a question and he and Sasuke were staring at her like she was a psycho.

"What?"

"I asked if you were ok. You looked like you were thinking of something difficult. Oh!, if it was about what Kakashi sensei said then don't worry I'll protect you" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Ooooook thanks Naruto. Well I have too go do something. Later." She said as she turned and ran away before he could say something.

Normal POV

After Sakura left the bridge she quickly ate some food at a restaurant and proceeded to buy some weapons and weights. When she got to the training ground the wind picked up and the leaves whirled. And out of nowhere appeared…………..a Sakura look alike! The only difference is that this one wore a black skirt with slits on the sides, red shorts, and high heels or whatever (the kind that Tsunade wears). She also had on a red tank top with the Haruno symbol in black on the back, black gloves and a black choker.

'_**Ok, now put the weights on and we will begin with the basics because you really need it'**_

Sakura just stared at this person not knowing who the hell she was. Inner Sakura seeing this said

'_**What's wrong with you??? Oh yeah I'm inner Sakura, now put on the weights'**_

"Oh, ok then"

Once the weights were on she ran 3 laps around konoha as instructed by her oh-so-loving teacher. And after each lap she added heavier weights making things a lot harder but improved Sakura's agility.

Afterwards she had to do push ups, sit ups and all the crap she hated. It continued until she couldn't even move, literally. Who knew inner Sakura was such a tyrant.

But when she was done for the day the wind picked up again and inner sakura disappeared to Sakura's mind leaving her at the training grounds alone. When she had the energy she left and walked home took a shower and slept.

'_**Hey sakura, wake up we have training to do!!'**_

'Huh?..But I just went to sleep and I'm so sore'

'_**Yeah I know, I can feel it but you still have to get your ass up and train if you want to have a chance'**_

'But I only had what? Four hours of sleep?' she thought as she sleepily got dressed skipping her shower since she already took one before she went to sleep.

When she left the house and went to the training ground, inner Sakura increased the number of laps by 2 with heavier weights. They continued the same routine and then Sakura took a break to get something to eat. When she got back they worked on something else.

'_**Remember the tree climbing exercise you did with Kakashi sensei?'**_

'Yeah, what about it?'

'_**Well I want you to do the same thing'**_

'Fine I'm to tired to complain'

They continued doing this for a week and a half, and when her chakra, agility and strength were high enough she started learning ninjutsu, genjutsu and started working on her taijutsu in heels might I add.

On the last day her inner said she could take the day off and what did she do?, she bought a new alarm clock and then spent the rest of the day asleep. She had no more then three to four hours of sleep for three weeks straight. She went to bed thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

Normal POV

When Sakura woke up she took a hot shower, ate breakfast and then dressed in her new clothes. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt with a fishnet shirt on top and black tight fitting capri pants that had slits on the sides at the bottom. Also she wore heels like her Inner, a studded belt, a black choker and painted her nails black. (If I never mentioned it on my profile page I'm goth) She had her hair in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side and a black silver-ish butterfly hairpin in her hair.

She left her house and headed to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't as long as i wanted to make it but hopefully i'll update faster since it's the summer

Also it sounds more like a sasusaku fic to me in this chapter but i'll change that and put sakunaru in it after the second exam ish over and the matches that they had BEFORE the 3 part.......yah.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Normal POV:

As sakura got to the bridge she saw her teammates and there sensei. As soon as she got there Kakashi looked at her with wide eyes and so did everyone else.

"Sakura-Chan, what happened to you?????"

"I changed my look"

"Well that's a very good look for you Sakura. So are all of you sure you want to take this test?"

"I sure am! What about you guys?!?"

"Hn"

"Of course"

"Good"

They gave their sensei their slip of papers and were told to go to the designated location.

When they reached it and opened the door, walked up the steps they saw a whole group of ninjas. When they pushed through the crowd they saw a girl with two buns in her hair, a guy wearing a green spandex suit and a guy with his hair in a low ponytail. There were also two boys standing in front of the door. Sakura looked up at the sign and saw that there was a genjutsu placed on it. She looked at Sasuke and saw that he noticed it to but before he said anything she said

"If their not good enough to know it's a genjutsu then don't tell them. They probably wont even make through the exams if they cant tell. Might as well not even bother"

He looked at her knowing she was right but the way she said it made him wonder what happened to her. So he very intelligently said…………absolutely nothing.

"Hey where are you going. The exam room is right here, isn't that why you're here?"

They turned around and saw that it was one of the two people blocking the door.

Sasuke scoffed, Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto had his hands behind his head looking at nothing in particular and started walking to the steps as did the rest. Surprisingly Naruto knew it was a genjutsu when he saw it himself

"That's the most pathetic group of ninja's I've ever saw." Said Sasuke

So they walked and again they were stopped by the guy in the green spandex suit .When they turned around AGAIN he was staring at Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee and I will protect you with my life, will you please be my girlfriend?" He grinned with his shiny teeth and posed.

"No thank you Lee-san" She said it in the most polite way she could

'Why would I go out with someone I don't know? That's just stupid'

'_**We do know him. He said he was Rock Lee. Duhh'**_

'You know what I mean'

"Hey, what's your name?" said the guy with the low ponytail while staring at Sasuke

"It's common courtesy to give your name first"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh yeah this is Tenten" Lee said pointing to the girl with the buns in her hair.

"Why are you going up the steps if the exam room is that one?"

They looked at each other and Sakura sighed but told them anyway.

After that team 7 left while the other ninja's stayed back saying they had too do something. When they reached an open area they saw Rock Lee standing at the top. He jumped down and then requested a fight between him and Sasuke but he refused. After a while he gave in and prepared to fight.

"Sasuke we don't have time for this. I want to get there before it starts." Sakura said

"Go and I'll catch up"

"Ugh, let's go Naruto"

"Ehh I kinda want to watch"

She was so pissed she could drag the both of them out of there by their collars but she didn't want them to know just yet. So she walked to the doors of the place where the exams were being held. As she walked to the doors making her heels click on purpose she saw Kakashi waiting.

"Hello Sakura, where are the others?"

"Naruto's watching Sasuke fight someone we met. I tried to get them to come but they wouldn't listen."

"Well I can't let you enter without them"

"I see"

So they waited……..

And waited

And waited

When they showed up they were aloud to go in and Kakashi told them good luck. Sasuke and Sakura opened the doors and when they walked inside they saw everyone looking at them.

"Sasuke!" screamed Ino (you know who she and everyone ish or u wouldn't b readn dish fic)

Sakura very quickly grabbed Sasuke and moved him so that Ino fell flat on her face. Her Inner laughed her head off but unfortunately they were able to see her quick movement. Sasuke wondered about that but thanked her surprisingly.

While the rest of the rookie 9 came over Sakura wondered off into a corner too stay until the exams would start. Everyone else in the room stared at the group of ninja's who made such loud noise. In her little corner she saw a guy with white hair and glasses come over. And also three ninja from a village called the sound came over and fought. She was told too watch by her teacher.

After that the exams started and they were told too pick a card with a number on it. They were told the rules and given the test. As she was taking it she thought it was really easy while the guy sitting next to her was sweating bullets. She thought it was so funny.

All of a sudden her inner told her to duck so she dropped her pencil and then leaned down and picked it up. Her inner told her that Ino was going to take control of her body. She finished her test and put her head on the desk and through her bangs watched everyone who was taking the test. She also watched as people were being called out to leave because they couldn't cheat correctly. The proctor looked at her and wondered how she could be done but didn't want to disturb the others.

Somewhere in the front she saw Naruto shaking like she didn't know what while Hinata was sitting next to him. To her right she saw Sasuke and she guessed he was using his sharingan (sp?) since the whole point of this was to see who could cheat and who couldn't.

"Alright, everyone listen up. It's time for the tenth question."

Everyone who was still there were listening

"Before that though I want to ask how many of would like to stay. If you fail the tenth question you will not be able to become chuunin and will be barred from taking these tests again. However if you give up now then your name and your team members names will be written down and you can take them next time"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto

Naruto's POV

'Oh man what am I going to do? If I give up then Sakura and Sasuke are going to kill me. But I don't want to stay a genin forever'

Sasuke's POV

'Naruto…you had better not raise your hand. I will not have you hold me down because your not smart'

Sakura's POV

'It looks like he didn't figure it out yet. I wonder what he's going to do'

Normal POV

A couple people had already raised their hands and left. Then suddenly so did Naruto but he then slammed it on the desk and went into a little speech. Afterwards the proctor told everyone that there was no tenth question. People were confused and a little pissed off.

Sakura's POV

"Wait, I sill don't get it" The voice belonged to the girl named Temari

"Are you stupid? There is no tenth question because the question was whether or not to continue or to quit. Very simple."

'Oh crap why did I just say that?! I am so dead!'

But even though she might be mad I put on a passive face and looked at her and it turns out she was glaring at me like I knew she would.

But before she could say anything the window on the other side of the room shattered and then before we knew it a lady with purple hair was in front of us talking about the next stage of the exam.

However she was a little early according to our first proctor but right on time for me. But we made it through the first part of the exam and I can't wait to go and do some last minute training.

When she said that our sensei's had the location of the next stage and we were told to leave I went to the door where Naruto was waiting for us.

"Man that was so hard, I thought I was going to fail"

"I thought it was easy but I could've wrote nothing and still passed"

Sasuke just walked right by not saying a thing, not that I expected him to.

After I said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke I went back to training ground 14 and practiced and tried my best to improve on my weakest spots. I then went home and slept.

The next morning I got up, took a shower and ate. After that I prepared my weapons and some food in my pack and went to the bridge for the next location. Once I got the directions we went there and everyone else was there too. Why does it seem like were the last to arrive?

Our proctor now named Anko was just starting to explain what we would be doing and then there was a brown box that seemed to be following Naruto around. It poofed and out popped three kids. The one's from the day we met the sand nin.

Anyway they were here to do some newspaper article so they were interviewing people. I didn't want to be interviewed so I took that time to walk around since everyone was taking a break.

Normal POV

While Sakura was walking she heard someone call her forehead and so she turned around only to come across ugly itself (no offense to Ino fans)

"What do you want Ino?"

"What aren't you going to call me fat?"

"I'm sick of those stupid names. But seriously what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say you had better not look at MY Sasuke-kun while were in there. And also do you think your going to be able to run in those shoes?"

"I wouldn't dare look at Sasuke the way you think I would and I can walk and run in these shoes. But their not shoes, their heels. Duh"

And after saying that she quickly walked away and joined her group. When the three kids left, the exams continued and they were told that they might die which is why they were given the slips of paper in the beginning and told them so they didn't waste anyone's time. While they were being told the rules Naruto got cut my Anko and Sakura noticed something about the grass ninja that returned her kunai other then her being weird. At least she thought it was a girl. But she decided to not say anything. They were given there scroll and then told to go wait at a gate.

"I can't wait. Get ready Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin

The clock started ticking and when it was time, the gates opened and they rushed in hopping from tree to tree ducking every branch and for once they had to keep up with Sakura.

They passed a clearing because Sakura pointed out that it was stupid to be out in the open where people could see you. They then stopped and landed on a tree.

"I think we should have a password incase we get separated. That way we'll know if it's actually one of us" Said Sasuke

They agreed and decided upon one

"Hey, I have to use the bathroom" and then Naruto went over to a bush but then Sakura covered her eyes and told him to go somewhere where they didn't have too see.

When he came back Sasuke told him to recite the password and he did correctly. So Sakura pulled back a fist and coincidentally (really) so did Sasuke and they both hit him with a knockout punch

"Hey, what was that for. I said the stupid password"

"The real Naruto wouldn't have even remembered half of it, and-

"Your shuriken holster is on the wrong side" said Sakura

'_**I really hope he hates it when people interrupt him'**_

He looked at her but then turned back to the ninja. His henge wore off and before he got his ass kicked he disappeared.

"Great. Now where the hell is our ramen loving teammate?"


End file.
